Despierta princesa Lunar
by kararely
Summary: Las mentiras que en su momento dijo Usagui a las chicas y como Mamoru la observaba y le dolia (hayu que creer que lo hacia) soy mala con los resumenes aqui se las dejo


_**REFLEXIÓN **__***+**_____PENSAMIENTO DE ELLA ** **PENSAMIENTOS DE EL ++**

**LOS DOS +*+***

**Como decirle al mundo, que mi corazón muerto se encuentra desde tu partida…

_***+**__**Gran tristeza me sigue y el dolor del alma muerta me deja una Batalla comienza…**_

**Es tan difícil no saberte cerca, palabras de consuelo o calma de ti no llegan… es difilcil decir te quiero, sin obtener de ti una respuesta.

_**++El mundo para mi cada vez esta mas muerto, sin tu presencia la falta de tus palabras…**_

**Son demasiadas las mentiras que estoy contando; esta tarde decirles que estas bien, que llamas y escribes llevo semanas., escribiendo cartas desde el día de tu partida y de ti ni una palabra…

_***+**__**E incluso tu ausencia me daña, haya que no te presentas crees que es sencillo estar sin ti… lo creas o no…**_

**Recibir tu primer postal sin un te amo, hiso sentir feliz., sin palabra alguna me hizo pensar que tu ocupado estabas, y aprovechando tus estudios, olímpicamente me doy cuenta de que nada cuentas después de la segunda solo estrellas universo que pasa.

**++O amor como decirte que ya no estoy que el mismo día que crees me fui en realidad morí una habitación una sensación de verte sin poderte sentir como me arrepiento el no haberte amado mas abierta mente**

_***+**__**Cada vez es mas difilcil ya que mi única fuerza de vida eres tu mas tu ausencia en día y noche se acrecentar mas tus llamadas me faltan tus voces se ausentas tus besos se desvanecen tu voz se olvida el intentar una respuesta…**_

**Como dar amor sin tenerte cerca, como dar calor ,si el frio se acrecentar, como obtener una palabra, si es tu ausencia al mundo la que daña… esta semana he vuelto a mentir cada pregunta por no saber que decir…

**++ Te he querido responder, mas mi palabras no salen; mi dolor se acrecentad el verte reír falsamente y responder con mentiras mi ausencia, secar tus lagrimas silenciosas… lagrimas que a nadie cuentas…**

_***+**__** De tu vida de que en realidad existas, es ya una llana teoría intento vivir el día a día mas tu recuerdo me lastima una vana promesa en vidas pasadas, presente y futuras **_

**mi madre ha preguntado por ti no he sabido que decir, solo a tiendo a reír como loca neurótica… mas nada dije de ti a ella no le puedo mentir mas tampoco le puedo decir; salvada por la campana Papá llego desaparecí mamá no insistió mas cuenta se dio … mi llanto segura estoy de que escucho mas nada pregunto.

**++Te vi llorando mi pequeña mi princesa; mas de nuevo mis pablaras, mi dolor, nada se hiso, nada de consuelo puedo darte es mi dolor gran agonía…**

_***+**__**Me hacen reaccionar de que sea posible tu vida ya sea recuerdo **_

**Hoy luna llego por la noche; escucho mi llanto, intento hacerme hablara mas nada consiguió.

**++Están difícil ver como espectador, como te consumes batalla tras batalla sin compartir tu temor.**

_***+**__**Es una fantasía que me atormenta momento a momento de que tú en realidad ya no existas **_

**Hoy intentaron levantar los ánimos; un chico por momentos creí… que eras tu mas estoy segura que al corazón no se engaña.

****El verte con alguien más; fue darme cuenta nuevamente que no te di la atención que merecías, y lo poco expresivo que fui contigo… solo ruego a Cami me permita enmendar ese gran error…..**

_***+ **__**Es tan difícil vivir sin saber de ti, si en realidad eres o solo un sueño de esta vida…**_

***+*+N**u**estro llanto **se **vera marcado **por el dolor **de no saber **si estuvimos juntos o solo fue **un sueño de esta vida **junto ha ti **cuan llanas **son la teorías **estúpidas de una educación **mi única familia ah**ora y hasta el fin** **o amor cua**n gran**de **e**s **el **no estar con**ti**go…**

_***+ **__**O vanas teorías estúpidas coincidencias**_**…**

**Perdiendo la fe perdiendo la vida; siento tu ausencia, un temor un sentimiento que avisa y engaña al mismo tiempo…

_***+**__**El tratar de sobrevivir sin tanta teoría al mundo grito **_

**Que tanta verdad será; presiento que me han descubierto mas no lo dicen, el viento siento su cuerpo que me avisa…que es cierto ya lo saben…

_***+**__**En silencio tu abandono a los seres queridos…**_

**++Abandono en el cual estas, es lo que mas dolor me da, las mentiras dichas para protegerte me hacen sufrir o amor eterno…**

_***+**__**Les doy grandes alegrías sin compartir mi dolor… **_

**Ya me canse de mentir; decir que se de ti en realidad, nada se mas pena meda ya no puedo mas amor donde estas…

_***+**__**Se darían cuenta o no de mi fingir de mis mentiras, **_

**++Cuenta se han dado mas no te lo han demostrado; nuestras familia se ha enterado mas no te lo ha informado, por temor a perderte en el dolor y tu animo decaiga nadie sabe nada de mi…**

_**No lose y no me importa… lo único que se es que tu ahora no estas… y no se si volverás lo único que escrito esta... **__**ES TU GRAN AUSENCIA COMO UNA BOFETADA QUE DIA A DIAS EL MUNDO ME DA**__**… donde estas contesta… **__**ALMA MIA**__** mi parte de vida mi corazón se alborea maldita mentira quiero morir**_

**++Hoy en sueño entre a ti y te revele… la verdad o mi amor fuerte has de ser… tengo fe en ti se que lograras vencer… y a ti amor mio mi princesa…**

***-no nooooooooooooo-respira agitada-¿Por qué cuenta no me di cuenta?-respira de nuevo-luchare y te vengare

_**Hoy e recordado el día que fue todo esta claro MUERTO ESTAS no me olvidaste jamás**_

_**(Este fic es una teoría de las reflexiones de Darién y Serena, en su partida a USA y la encuentran Seya y esta bloquea el momento de galaxia le roba su Semilla estelar parece enredoso y en cierto sentido si lo esta**_

**La Dama oculta Mistress9 **_**gracias por tu observación y la verdad lo escribí en un arranque sin revisar, gracias de nuevo me das tu opinión bay ()**_


End file.
